Potop/Rozdział XLII
Zgodnie z życzeniami swych oficerów Miller znowu rozpoczął układy. Przybył do klasztoru z nieprzyjacielskiego obozu znamienity szlachcic polski, poważny wiekiem i wymową. Jasnogórcy przyjęli go gościnnie, sądzili bowiem, że wrzekomo i z musu tylko będzie przemawiał za poddaniem klasztoru, a naprawdę doda im zachęty i potwierdzi nowiny, które już i przez mury oblężone się przedarły, o powstaniu w Wielkopolsce, o zniechęceniu wojsk kwarcianych dla Szweda, o układach Jana Kazimierza z Kozakami, którzy jakoby okazywali chęć powrotu do posłuszeństwa, wreszcie o groźnej zapowiedzi chana tatarskiego, że idzie w pomoc wygnanemu królowi i wszystkich jego nieprzyjaciół ogniem i mieczem ścigać będzie. Lecz jakże się zawiedli zakonnicy! Personat przyniósł bowiem wprawdzie sporą wiązkę nowin, ale przerażających, zdolnych największy zapał ostudzić, najniezłomniejsze postanowienie złamać, najgorętszą wiarę zachwiać. Otoczyli go księża i szlachta w definitorium, wśród ciszy i uwagi; z jego ust zaś zdawała się płynąć sama szczerość i boleść nad losami ojczyzny. Rękę często kładł na białej głowie, jak gdyby chcąc wybuch desperacji powstrzymać, patrzył na krucyfiks, łzy miał w oczach i głosem powolnym, przerywanym następujące mówił słowa: — Ach! jakich to czasów doczekała się strapiona ojczyzna! Nie ma już rady! trzeba ulec królowi szwedzkiemu... Zaprawdę, dla kogoż wy tu, ojcowie czcigodni, i wy, panowie bracia szlachta, chwyciliście za miecze? Dla kogoż nie żałujecie niewywczasów, trudu, umęczenia, krwi? Dla kogoż przez opór — niestety próżny! — narażacie siebie i święte miejsce na straszliwą zemstę niezwyciężonych szwedzkich zastępów?... Dla Jana Kazimierza? Lecz on sam wzgardził już naszym królestwem. Zali to nie wiecie nowiny, że wybór już uczynił i przekładając dostatki, wesołe uczty i spokojne uciechy nad kłopotliwą koronę, abdykował na rzecz Karola Gustawa? Wy jego nie chcecie opuścić, a on sam was opuścił; wy nie chcieliście łamać przysięgi, a on sam ją złamał; wy gotowiście umrzeć dla niego, on zaś o was i nas wszystkich nie dba... Prawym królem naszym jest teraz Karol Gustaw! Patrzcie więc, byście nie ściągnęli na głowy wasze nie tylko gniewu, zemsty, ruiny, ale i grzechu wobec nieba, wobec krzyża i tej Najświętszej Panny, bo nie przeciw najeźdźcy, ale przeciw własnemu panu ręce zuchwale podnosicie... Cisza przyjęła te słowa, jakoby śmierć przeleciała przez salę. Co mogło być bowiem straszniejszego od nowiny o abdykacji Jana Kazimierza? Była to wprawdzie wieść potwornie nieprawdopodobna, lecz owóż ten stary szlachcic mówił ją wobec krzyża, wobec obrazu Marii i ze łzami w oczach. Ale jeśli była prawdziwą, to dalszy opór był istotnie szaleństwem. Szlachta pozakrywała oczy rękoma, mnisi nasunęli na głowy kaptury i cisza grobowa trwała ciągle; tylko ksiądz Kordecki jął szeptać gorliwie modlitwę zbladłymi wargami, a oczy jego, spokojne, głębokie, świetliste i przenikliwe, utkwione były nieruchomie w owego szlachcica. Ten czuł na sobie badawczy ów wzrok i źle mu było pod nim, i ciężko, chciał zachować miarkę powagi, dobrotliwości, zbolałej cnoty, życzliwości i nie mógł; jął więc rzucać niespokojnie spojrzenia na innych ojców, a po chwili tak dalej mówił: — Najgorszą jest rzeczą zapalać zawziętość przez długie nadużywanie cierpliwości. Skutkiem waszego oporu będzie zniszczenie tego świętego kościoła i nałożenie wam (Boże, odwróć) okropnej i srogiej woli, której słuchać będziecie musieli. Wstręt i unikanie spraw światowych jest bronią zakonników. Co macie do czynienia z wrzawą wojenną, wy, których przepisy zakonne do samotności i milczenia powołują? Bracia moi, ojcowie czcigodni i najmilsi! Nie bierzcie na serca, nie bierzcie na sumienia wasze tak strasznej odpowiedzialności!... Nie wy budowaliście ten święty przybytek, nie dla was jednych ma on służyć! Pozwólcie, aby kwitnął i błogosławił tej ziemi po długie wieki, by synowie i wnuki nasze jeszcze cieszyć się nim mogły! Tu zdrajca ręce rozłożył i załzawił się zupełnie; szlachta milczała, ojcowie milczeli; zwątpienie ogarnęło wszystkich, serca były zmęczone i rozpaczy bliskie, pamięć zmarnowanych i próżnych usiłowań ołowiem zaciężyła umysłom. — Czekam waszej odpowiedzi, ojcowie! — rzekł szanowny zdrajca spuszczając głowę na piersi. Wtem ksiądz Kordecki powstał i głosem, w którym nie było najmniejszego wahania, żadnego zwątpienia, rzekł, jakby w proroczym widzeniu: — To, co waszmość mówisz, że Jan Kazimierz nas opuścił, że już abdykował i prawa swe Karolowi przekazał — to kłamstwo! W serce wygnanego naszego pana wstąpiła nadzieja i nigdy gorliwiej, jak w tej chwili, nie pracował, by ojczyźnie ratunek zapewnić, tron odzyskać i nam pomoc w ucisku przynieść! Maska spadła od razu z twarzy zdrajcy; złość i zawód odbiły się w niej wyraźnie, jakoby smoki naraz wypełzły z jaskiń jego duszy, w których kryły się dotąd. — Skąd ta wiadomość? Skąd ta pewność? — zapytał. — Stąd! — odrzekł ksiądz Kordecki ukazując wielki krucyfiks zawieszony na ścianie. — Idź! połóż palce na przebitych nogach Chrystusowych i powtórz raz jeszcze, coś powiedział! Zdrajca giąć się począł, jakby pod naciskiem żelaznej ręki; z jaskiń jego duszy nowy smok, przestrach, wypełznął na oblicze. A ksiądz Kordecki stał ciągle wspaniały, groźny jak Mojżesz; promienie zdawały mu się strzelać ze skroni. — Idź, powtórz! — rzekł, nie zniżając ręki, głosem tak potężnym, że aż wstrząśnięte sklepienia definitorium zadrżały i powtórzyły jakby w przerażeniu: — Idź, powtórz... Nastała chwila głuchego milczenia, wreszcie rozległ się przytłumiony głos przybysza: — Umywam ręce... — Jak Piłat! — dokończył ksiądz Kordecki. Zdrajca wstał i wyszedł z definitorium. Przesunął się szybko przez podwórce klasztorne, a gdy się znalazł za bramą, począł biec prawie, jakby go coś gnało od klasztoru do Szwedów. Tymczasem pan Zamoyski zbliżył się do Czarnieckiego i Kmicica, którzy w definitorium nie byli, aby im powiedzieć, co zaszło. — Zali przyniósł co dobrego ten poseł? — spytał pan Piotr — uczciwą miał twarz... — Boże nas chowaj od takich uczciwych! — odpowiedział pan miecznik sieradzki — przyniósł zwątpienie i pokusę. — Cóż mówił? — rzekł Kmicic podnosząc nieco ku górze zapalony lont, który właśnie trzymał w ręku. — Mówił jak płatny zdrajca. — Toteż dlatego może tak umyka teraz! — rzekł pan Piotr Czarniecki. — Patrzcie, waszmościowie, ledwie nie pędem ku Szwedom bieży. Ej! posłałbym za nim kulę... — A dobrze! — rzekł nagle Kmicic. I przyłożył lont do zapału. Rozległ się huk działa, prędzej nim Zamoyski i Czarniecki mogli się pomiarkować, co się stało. Zamoyski za głowę się porwał. — Na Boga! — krzyknął — coś uczynił!... toż to poseł! — Źlem uczynił — odrzekł patrząc w dal Kmicic — bom chybił! Już się podniósł i zmyka dalej. Ej! że też go przeniosło! Tu zwrócił się do Zamoyskiego: — Panie mieczniku dobrodzieju, choćbym go też był i w krzyże dosięgnął, nie dowiedliby nam, żeśmy umyślnie do niego strzelili, a dalibóg, nie mogłem lontu w ręku utrzymać. Sam mi opadł. Nigdy bym za posłem Szwedem nie strzelił, ale na widok Polaków zdrajców wnętrzności się we mnie przewracają! — Ej! miarkujże się, byłaby bieda i gotowi by tam naszym posłom krzywdy czynić. Lecz pan Czarniecki kontent był w duszy, bo Kmicic dosłyszał go, jak mruczał pod nosem: — Przynajmniej ten zdrajca drugi raz pewnie nie podejmie się poselstwa. Nie uszło to i ucha Zamoyskiego, bo odrzekł: — Nie ten, to znajdą się drudzy, a waszmościowie układom wstrętu nie czyńcie i samowolnie ich nie przerywajcie, gdyż im dłużej się wloką, tym bardziej na naszą korzyść wychodzą. Odsiecz, jeśli nam Bóg jakową ześle, będzie miała czas się zebrać, a i zima idzie sroga, czyniąc coraz trudniejsze oblężenie. Czas dla nich stratę, dla nas korzyść przynosi. To rzekłszy odszedł do definitorium, gdzie po odejściu posła trwała jeszcze narada. Słowa zdrajcy przeraziły jednak umysły, i dusze były zwarzone. Nie uwierzono wprawdzie w abdykację Jana Kazimierza, ale poseł przywiódł przeď oczy potęgę szwedzką, o której szczęśliwe dni poprzednie pozwoliły prawie zapomnieć. Teraz na nowo przedstawiła się ona umysłom w całej swej grozie, której ulękły się przecież nie takie twierdze, nie takie miasta. Poznań, Warszawa, Kraków, nie licząc mnóstwa zamków, otworzyły swe bramy przed zwycięzcą; jakże mogła się obronić wśród powszechnego potopu klęsk Jasna Góra? "Będziem się bronić jeszcze tydzień, dwa, trzy — myśleli sobie niektórzy ze szlachty i zakonników — ale co dalej, jaki koniec tych usiłowań?" Kraj cały był jako okręt pogrążony już w otchłani, a jeno ów klasztor sterczał jeszcze jak koniec masztu nad falami. Czyli więc mogli rozbitkowie, do tego masztu uczepieni, myśleć jeszcze nie tylko o własnym ocaleniu, ale o wydobyciu całego okrętu spod toni? Wedle ludzkich obrachowań nie mogli. A jednak, właśnie w chwili gdy pan Zamoyski wchodził z powrotem do definitorium, ksiądz Kordecki mówił: — Bracia moi! Nie śpię i ja, gdy wy nie śpicie, modlę się, gdy wy Patronki naszej o ratunek błagacie. Znużenie, trud, słabość czepiają się tak samo kości moich jak waszych; odpowiedzialność tak samo, ba, więcej może na mnie niż na was ciąży — dlaczegóż ja wierzę, a wy już zdajecie się wątpić?... Wejdźcie w siebie, czyli zaślepione ziemską potęgą oczy wasze nie widzą już większej siły od szwedzkiej? Czyli nie mniemacie, że żadna obrona już nie wystarczy, żadna ręka tamtej przemocy nie zmoże? Jeżeli tak jest, bracia moi, to grzeszne wasze myśli i bluźnicie przeciw miłosierdziu bożemu, przeciw wszechmocy Pana naszego, przeciw potędze tej Patronki, której sługami się mianujecie. Kto z was będzie śmiał rzec, że ta Najświętsza Królowa nie potrafi nas zasłonić i zwycięstwa nam zesłać? Więc prośmy jej, błagajmy dniem i nocą, póki naszym wytrwaniem, naszą pokorą, naszymi łzami, ofiarowaniem ciał i zdrowia naszego nie zmiękczymy jej serca, nie przebłagamy za dawne grzechy nasze! — Ojcze! — odrzekł jeden ze szlachty — nie o własne gardła nam chodzi, nie o żony nasze i dzieci, ale drżymy na myśl o tych despektach, których obraz może doznać, jeżeli nieprzyjaciel twierdzę szturmem zdobędzie. — I nie chcemy brać na siebie odpowiedzialności! — dodał drugi. — Bo nikt nie ma prawa jej brać, nawet ksiądz przeor! — dorzucił trzeci. I opozycja rosła, zyskiwała na odwadze, tym bardziej że wielu zakonników milczało. Przeor, zamiast odpowiedzieć wprost, modlić się znów począł: — Matko Syna Jedynego! — rzekł podniósłszy oczy i ręce ku górze — jeśliś nas nawiedziła dlatego, abyśmy w Twojej stolicy przykład wytrwania, męstwa, wierności Tobie, ojczyźnie i królowi innym dali... jeśliś wybrała to miejsce, by przez nie rozbudzić sumienia ludzkie i cały kraj ocalić — zmiłujże się nad tymi, którzy zdrój łaski Twej chcą zahamować, Twym cudom przeszkodzić, woli Twej świętej się sprzeciwić... Tu chwilę pozostał w uniesieniu, następnie zwrócił się ku zakonnikom i szlachcie: — Kto taką odpowiedzialność weźmie na własne ramiona? Kto cudom Marii, łasce Jej, ratunkowi tego królestwa i wiary katolickiej zechce przeszkodzić! — W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! — ozwało się kilka głosów — uchowaj nas Bóg! — Nie znajdzie się taki! — zawołał pan Zamoyski. A ci z zakonników, którym poprzednio nurtowało w sercach zwątpienie, poczęli się bić w piersi, bo strach ich ogarnął niemały. I nikt z rajców nie myślał już tego wieczora o poddaniu. Lecz chociaż serca starszych zostały wzmocnione, jednakże zgubny posiew owego sprzedawczyka wydał zatrute owoce. Wiadomość o abdykacji Jana Kazimierza i o niepodobieństwie odsieczy doszła przez szlachtę do niewiast, od niewiast do służby, czeladź rozszerzyła ją w wojsku, na którym jak najgorsze wywarła wrażenie. Mniej jej się przerazili wieśniacy, lecz właśnie doświadczeni żołnierze z rzemiosła, przywykli koleje wojny wedle żołnierskiej tylko modły obliczać, poczęli schodzić się ze sobą, wystawiać sobie wzajem niepodobieństwo dalszej obrony, narzekać na upór nie znających rzeczy mnichów, wreszcie zmawiać się i szeptać. Pewien puszkarz, Niemiec, podejrzanej wiary, poradził, by żołnierze sami wzięli sprawę w rękę i porozumieli się ze Szwedami o wydanie twierdzy. Inni pochwycili tę myśl, lecz znaleźli się i tacy, którzy nie tylko oparli się stanowczo zdradzie, ale dali zaraz znać o niej Kordeckiemu. Ksiądz Kordecki, który z największą ufnością w siły niebieskie umiał największą ziemską zapobiegliwość i ostrożność połączyć, zniszczył w zarodzie bunt tajemnie się szerzący. Naprzód więc przywódców buntu, a na ich czele owego puszkarza, wygnał z twierdzy, nie obawiając się wcale tego, co Szwedom o stanie fortecy i jej słabych stronach mogli donieść; następnie, podwoiwszy miesięczną lafę załodze, odebrał od niej przysięgę, że do ostatniej kropli krwi będzie klasztoru broniła. Lecz podwoił także i czujność, postanowiwszy jeszcze pilniej doglądać tak płatnego żołnierza, jak szlachtę, a nawet swoich zakonników. Starsi ojcowie przeznaczeni zostali do chórów nocnych; młodzi, prócz służby bożej, i służbę na murach zostali obowiązani odprawiać. Następnego dnia odbył się przegląd piechoty; przeznaczono do każdej baszty jednego szlachcica z jego czeladzią, zakonników zaś dziesięciu i dwóch puszkarzy pewnych. Wszyscy ci dzień i noc obowiązani byli powierzonych im stanowisk pilnować. Stanął więc przy wschodnio-północnej baszcie pan Zygmunt Mosiński, żołnierz dobry, ten właśnie, którego dziecko cudownym sposobem ocalało, chociaż kula ognista padła obok jego kolebki. Z nim razem straż trzymał ojciec Hilary Sławoszewski. Przy zachodniej stanął ojciec Mielecki, ze szlachty zaś pan Mikołaj Krzysztoporski, człowiek posępny i małomówny, ale odwagi nieustraszonej. Wschodnio-południową basztę zajęli pan Piotr Czarniecki z Kmicicem, a z nimi ojciec Adamus Stypulski, który dawniej w elearskiej chorągwi służył. Ten w razie potrzeby zakasywał chętnie habitu i działo rychtował, a z kul przelatujących nie więcej sobie robił od starego wachmistrza Soroki. Na koniec na zachodnio-południową basztę wyznaczono pana Skórzewskiego i ojca Daniela Rychtalskiego, który tym się odznaczał, że przez dwie i trzy noce z rzędu mógł nie spać, bez szkody dla sił i zdrowia. Nad strażami postanowiono Dobrosza i ojca Zachariasza Małachowskiego. Niezdolnych do boju przeznaczono na dachy, a zbrojownie i wszelkie przyrządy wojenne objął w nadzór ojciec Lassota. Po księdzu Dobroszu objął on także urząd mistrza ogniowego. W nocy musiał oświetlać mury, aby piechota nieprzyjacielska nie mogła się pod nie zbliżać. Pourządzał także koszyki i kuny żelazne na wieży, w których nocą płonęło łuczywo i pochodnie. Jakoż co noc cała wieża wyglądała jak jedna olbrzymia pochodnia. Wprawdzie ułatwiało to Szwedom strzelanie do niej, ale mogło posłużyć za znak, że twierdza broni się jeszcze, gdyby wypadkiem jakie wojsko oblężonym na pomoc przyciągało. Tak więc nie tylko zamiary poddania spełzły na niczym, ale zabrano się jeszcze gorliwiej do obrony. Chodził nazajutrz ksiądz Kordecki naokół po murach jak pasterz po owczarni, widział, że wszystko jest dobrze, i uśmiechał się błogo, chwalił naczelników i żołnierzy, a przyszedłszy do pana Czarnieckiego rzekł rozpromieniony: — I pan miecznik sieradzki, nasz kochany wódz, raduje się w sercu na równi ze mną, bo powiada, żeśmy teraz dwakroć mocniejsi niż na początku. Nowy duch wstąpił w serca, reszty łaska Najświętszej Panny dokona, a ja tymczasem do układów się na nowo wezmę. Będziemy zwłóczyć i marudzić, bo przez to się krew ludzka oszczędza. Kmicic zaś na to: — Ej, ojcze wielebny, co tam po układach! Czasu szkoda! lepiej oto znowu tej nocy wycieczkę uczynić i tych psiajuchów naciąć. A ksiądz Kordecki, że to był w dobrym humorze, uśmiechnął się, jak uśmiecha się matka do naprzykrzonego dziecka, następnie podniósł powrósło leżące przy armacie i począł udawać, że bije nim Kmicica po plecach. — A będziesz mi się tu wtrącał, utrapiony Litwinie — mówił — a będziesz mi tu krwi jako wilk łaknął, a będziesz mi tu przykład nieposłuszeństwa dawał, a masz! a masz! Kmicic zaś, rozweselony jak żak szkolny, uchylał się to w prawo, to w lewo i umyślnie niby się drażniąc, powtarzał: — Bić Szwedów! bić! bić! Bić! Takie to oni sobie wyprawiali uciechy mając dusze gorące i dla ojczyzny poświęcone. Lecz układów ksiądz Kordecki nie zaniechał widząc, że Miller gorąco ich pragnie i za wszelki pozór chwyta. Cieszyła ta ochota księdza Kordeckiego, odgadywał bowiem łacno, że nie musi się nieprzyjacielowi dziać dobrze, skoro tak chciwie pragnie kończyć. Poczęły więc płynąć dnie jeden za drugim, w których nie milczały wprawdzie działa i rusznice, lecz głównie działały pióra. W ten sposób oblężenie przewłóczyło się, a zima nadchodziła coraz sroższa. Na szczytach Tatrów chmury wysiadywały w przepaścistych gniazdach zawieruchę, mróz, śniegi i wytaczały się na kraj, wiodąc za sobą swe lodowate potomstwo. Nocami Szwedzi tulili się do swych ognisk, woląc ginąć od kul klasztornych niż marznąć. Twarda ziemia utrudniała sypanie szańców i czynienie podkopów. Oblężenie nie postępowało. Nie tylko oficerowie, ale całe wojsko miało na ustach jedno tylko słowo: "układy". Udawali więc księża naprzód, że się chcą poddać. Przyszli do Millera w poselstwie ojciec Marceli Dobrosz i uczony ksiądz Sebastian Stawicki. Ci uczynili Millerowi niejaką nadzieję zgody. Ledwie to usłyszał, aż ręce otworzył i gotów był porwać ich z radości w objęcia. Już bowiem nie o Częstochowę, już o cały kraj chodziło. Poddanie się Jasnej Góry byłoby odebrało resztkę nadziei patriotom i ostatecznie popchnęło Rzeczpospolitą w objęcia króla szwedzkiego, gdy przeciwnie opór, i to opór zwycięski, mógł zmienić serca, umysły i wywołać straszliwą nową wojnę. Oznak naokół nie brakło. Miller wiedział o tym i czuł, w co się wdał, jak straszna zaciężyła nad nim odpowiedzialność; wiedział, że albo czeka go łaska królewska, marszałkowska buława, zaszczyty, tytuły, albo ostateczny upadek. Że zaś i sam już zaczął przekonywać się, że tego "orzecha" nie zgryzie, przyjął więc księży z niesłychaną uprzejmością, jakby cesarskich albo sułtańskich ambasadorów. Zaprosiwszy ich na ucztę, sam pił za ich zdrowie, a również za zdrowie przeora i pana miecznika sieradzkiego, obdarzył ich rybami dla klasztoru, na koniec podał warunki poddania się tak łaskawe, iż ani na chwilę nie wątpił, że ze skwapliwością zostaną przyjęte. Ojcowie podziękowali pokornie, jak na zakonników przystało; wzięli papier i odeszli. Na ósmą rano zapowiedział Miller otwarcie bram. Radość w obozie szwedzkim zapanowała nieopisana. Żołnierze porzucili szańce i okopy, podchodzili pod mury i poczynali rozmowy z oblężonymi. Lecz z klasztoru dano znać, że w sprawie tak wielkiej wagi musi przeor odwołać się do całego zgromadzenia, proszą więc zakonnicy jeszcze o jeden dzień zwłoki. Miller zgodził się bez wahania. Tymczasem w definitorium obradowano istotnie do późna w nocy. Jakkolwiek Miller starym był i wytrawnym wojownikiem, jakkolwiek nie było może w całej armii szwedzkiej jenerała, który by więcej układów od tego Poliocertes z rozmaitymi miastami prowadził, jednakże biło mu serce niespokojnie, gdy następnego ranka ujrzał dwa białe habity zbliżające się do kwatery, którą zajmował. Byli to nie ci sami ojcowie; przodem szedł ksiądz Maciej Błeszyński, lektor filozofii, niosąc pismo z pieczęcią; za nim postępował ojciec Zachariasz Małachowski, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, ze spuszczoną głową i z twarzą lekko pobladłą. Jenerał przyjął ich w otoczeniu sztabu i wszystkich znamienitych pułkowników, i odpowiedziawszy uprzejmie na pokorny ukłon ojca Błeszyńskiego, wyjął mu szybko list z ręki, rozerwał pieczęcie i począł czytać. Lecz wnet strasznie zmieniła się twarz jego: fala krwi uderzyła mu do głowy, oczy wyszły na wierzch, kark napęczniał, i straszliwy gniew zjeżył mu włosy pod peruką. Przez chwilę mowę nawet mu odjęło, ręką tylko wskazał na list księciu Heskiemu, który przebiegł go oczyma i zwróciwszy się do pułkowników rzekł spokojnie: — Oświadczają mnisi tylko tyle, że dopóty nie mogą się wyrzec Jana Kazimierza, dopóki prymas nowego króla nie ogłosi, czyli, inaczej mówiąc; nie chcą uznać Karola Gustawa. Tu rozśmiał się książę Heski, Sadowski utkwił szyderczy wzrok w Millerze, a Wrzeszczowicz począł brodę szarpać z wściekłością. Groźny szmer oburzenia powstał wśród reszty obecnych. Wtem Miller począł uderzać dłonią po kolanie i krzyczeć: — Rata! rata! Wąsate twarze czterech muszkieterów ukazały się wnet we drzwiach. — Wziąść mi te golone pałki i zamknąć! — krzyknął jenerał. — Waść, panie Sadowski, otrąbisz mi pod klasztorem, że niech aby z jednego działa dadzą z murów ognia, obudwóch mnichów każę natychmiast powiesić! Prowadzono tedy obu księży: ojca Błeszyńskiego i ojca Małachowskiego, wśród szyderstw i naigrawań się żołnierzy. Muszkietnicy zawdziewali im swe kapelusze na głowy, a raczej na twarze, tak aby oczy były zasłonięte, i umyślnie naprowadzali ich na rozmaite przeszkody, a gdy który z księży potknął się lub upadł, wówczas rozlegał się wybuch śmiechu wśród gromad żołnierstwa, upadłego zaś podnoszono kolbami i niby podpierając go, tłuczono po krzyżu i ramionach. Inni rzucali na nich nawozem końskim, inni chwytali w dłonie śnieg i rozcierali go na tonsurach lub wpuszczali księżom za habity. Odczepiono sznurki od trąbek i przywiązano ojcom do szyi, po czym żołdacy chwycili za drugi koniec i udając, że prowadzą bydło na jarmark, wykrzykiwali w głos ceny. Oni obaj szli cicho, z rękami złożonymi na piersiach, z modlitwą na ustach. Zamknięto ich wreszcie w stodole, drżących od zimna, sponiewieranych; naokoło zaś stanęły straże z muszkietami. Pod klasztorem otrąbiono już rozkaz, a raczej groźbę Millera. Zlękli się ojcowie, zdrętwiało ze zgrozy wojsko całe. Działa umilkły; rada zebrana nie wiedziała, co począć. Zostawić ojców w barbarzyńskim ręku niepodobna; posłać drugich, to ich Miller znowu zatrzyma. Wszelako w kilka godzin później sam on przysłał posłańca z zapytaniem, co mnisi myślą uczynić. Odpowiedziano mu, że póki ojców nie uwolni, żadne układy nie mogą mieć miejsca, bo jakże zakonnicy mogą wierzyć, że jenerał dotrzyma im warunków, jeżeli wbrew kardynalnemu prawu narodów więzi posłów, których nietykalność barbarzyńskie nawet ludy szanują. Na to oświadczenie nie było prędkiej odpowiedzi, straszna niepewność zaciężyła więc nad klasztorem i zmroziła zapał w obrońcach. Wojska zaś szwedzkie, ubezpieczone przez zatrzymanie jeńców, pracowały gorączkowo-nad zbliżeniem się do niedostępnej dotąd twierdzy. Sypano na gwałt nowe szańce, stawiano kosze z ziemią, ustawiano armaty. Zuchwałe żołnierstwo podsuwało się pod mury na pół strzału z rusznicy. Wygrażali kościołowi, obrońcom. Wpół pijani żołdacy krzyczeli wznosząc ręce ku murom: — Poddajcie klasztor albo wiedzcie, że wasze mnichy wisieć będą! Inni bluźnili strasznie przeciwko Bogarodzicy i wierze katolickiej. Oblężeni, ze względu na życie ojców, słuchać musieli cierpliwie. Kmicicowi wściekłość zapierała oddech w piersi. Darł włosy w czuprynie, szaty na sobie i łamiąc ręce powtarzał do pana Piotra Czarnieckiego: — Ot, mówiłem, mówiłem, na co układy ze złodziejami! Teraz stój, cierp! a oni lezą w oczy a bluźnią!... Matko Boża! Zmiłuj się nade mną! Daj mi wytrwanie!... Na Boga żywego! niedługo na mury zaczną leźć!... Trzymajcieże mnie, okujcie mnie jak zbója, bo nie wytrzymam! Tamci zaś zbliżali się coraz bardziej i bluźnili coraz śmielej. Tymczasem zaszedł nowy wypadek, który do rozpaczy przywiódł oblężonych. Pan kasztelan kijowski, poddając Kraków, wymówił sobie, że wyjdzie z całym wojskiem i pozostanie wraz z nim na Śląsku aż do końca wojny. Siedmset piechoty z tych wojsk, gwardii królewskiej pod wodzą pułkownika Wolfa, stało tuż w pobliżu, nad granicą i ufając traktatom, nie miało się na baczności. Owóż Wrzeszczowicz namówił Millera, ażeby tych ludzi zagarnął. Ten wysłał samego Wrzeszczowicza z dwoma tysiącami rajtarii, którzy nocą przeszedłszy granicę napadli na uśpionych i zabrali ich co do jednego. Sprowadzonych do obozu szwedzkiego kazał Miller umyślnie obwodzić naokoło muru, aby okazać księżom, że to wojsko, od którego spodziewali się odsieczy, posłuży właśnie do zdobywania Częstochowy. Widok też to był przerażający dla oblężonych tej świetnej gwardii królewskiej, wleczonej wedle murów; nikt bowiem nie wątpił, że ich pierwszych zmusi Miller do szturmu. Popłoch ukazał się znów w wojsku; niektórzy żołnierze poczęli broń łamać i wołać, że nie ma już rady, jeno trzeba się poddawać jak najprędzej. Serca upadły i w szlachcie. Niektórzy z nich znów wystąpili do Kordeckiego z prośbami, aby miał litość nad ich dziećmi, nad świętym miejscem, nad obrazem i nad zgromadzeniem zakonnym. Zaledwie powaga przeora i pana Zamoyskiego starczyły do uciszenia tego rozruchu. A ksiądz Kordecki miał przede wszystkim na myśli uwolnienie uwięzionych ojców i chwycił się najlepszego sposobu, napisał bowiem list do Millera, że chętnie dla dobra Kościoła owych braci poświęci. Niech więc jenerał skazuje ich na śmierć; będą potem wszyscy inni wiedzieć, czego się po nim mogą spodziewać i jaką wiarę do jego przyrzeczeń przywiązywać. Miller radosny był, bo sądził, że dopływa do końca. Nie od razu jednak uwierzył słowom Kordeckiego i jego gotowości poświęcenia zakonników. Więc jednego z nich, księdza Błeszyńskiego, wysłał do klasztoru, zobowiązawszy go naprzód przysięgą, że wróci sam dobrowolnie, bez względu na to, jaką odpowiedź przyniesie. Zobowiązał go również przysięgą, że wystawi potęgę szwedzką i niepodobieństwo oporu. Zakonnik powtórzył wszystko wiernie, lecz oczy jego mówiły co innego, a w końcu rzekł: — Lecz życie niżej ceniąc aniżeli dobro Zgromadzenia czekam na postanowienie rady, a co wy uchwalicie, najwierniej nieprzyjacielowi z powrotem oznajmię. Kazano mu odpowiedzieć, że zakon pragnie układów, ale nie może wierzyć jenerałowi, który posłów więzi. Na drugi dzień przyszedł do klasztoru drugi z wysłanych ojców, Małachowski, i z podobną odszedł odpowiedzią. Wówczas obaj usłyszeli wyrok śmierci. Było to w kwaterze Millera w obecności sztabu i znamienitych oficerów. Wszyscy oni patrzyli pilnie w twarze zakonników, ciekawi, jakie też wyrok wywrze na nich wrażenie, i z największym zdumieniem ujrzeli na obydwóch radość tak wielką, tak nieziemską, jakby najwyższe zwiastowano im szczęście. Wybladłe policzki zakonników zarumieniły się nagle, oczy napełniły się światłem i ojciec Małachowski rzekł drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem: — Ach! czemuż dzisiaj nie umieramy, skoro ofiarą za Boga i króla paść nam przeznaczono!... Miller kazał ich natychmiast wyprowadzić. Pozostali oficerowie spoglądali jedni na drugich, na koniec któryś ozwał się: — Z podobnym fanatyzmem trudna walka. A książę Heski na to: — Podobną wiarę mieli tylko pierwsi chrześcijanie... Toś waćpan chciał rzec? Następnie zwrócił się do Wrzeszczowicza. — Panie Weyhard — rzekł — rad bym wiedzieć, co pan myślisz o tych mnichach? — Nie potrzebuję sobie nimi głowy zaprzątać — odparł zuchwale Wrzeszczowicz — pan jenerał już o nich pomyślał! Wtem Sadowski wystąpił na środek izby i stanął przed Millerem. — Wasza dostojność nie każesz tych mnichów stracić! — rzekł stanowczo. — A to czemu? — Dlatego że wówczas o jakichkolwiek układach mowy już nie będzie, że załoga twierdzy zapłonie zemstą, że ci ludzie prędzej jeden na drugim w takim razie padną, niż się poddadzą... — Wittenberg przysyła mi ciężkie działa. — Wasza dostojność nie uczynisz tego — mówił z mocą Sadowski — gdyż to są posłowie, którzy w zaufaniu tu przybyli! — Ja też ich nie na zaufaniu każę powiesić, tylko na szubienicy. — Echo tego czynu rozlegnie się w całym kraju, wzburzy wszystkie serca i odwróci je od nas. — Daj mi waćpan pokój ze swymi echami!... Słyszałem już o nich sto razy. — Wasza dostojność nie uczynisz tego bez wiedzy jego królewskiej mości! — Waćpan nie masz prawa przypominać mi moich obowiązków względem króla! — Ale mam prawo prosić o uwolnienie ze służby, a powody jego królewskiej mości przedstawić. Chcę być żołnierzem, nie katem!... Książę Heski wystąpił z kolei na środek izby i rzekł ostentacyjnie: — Panie Sadowski, daj mi twą rękę. Pan jesteś szlachcic i uczciwy człowiek! — Co to jest? co to znaczy? — ryknął Miller zrywając się z siedzenia. — Jenerale — rzekł zimno książę Heski — pozwalam sobie mniemać, że pan Sadowski jest uczciwym człowiekiem, i sądzę; że nie masz w tym nic przeciwnego dyscyplinie? Miller nie lubił księcia Heskiego, ale jak wielu ludziom niższego pochodzenia, tak i jemu imponował w najwyższy sposób ów chłodny, grzeczny, a zarazem pogardliwy sposób mówienia, właściwy ludziom wysokiej godności. Miller starał się mocno przyswoić sobie ową manierę, co mu się zresztą nie udawało. Pohamował jednak wybuch i rzekł spokojniej: — Mnichy będą jutro wisieć. — To nie moja rzecz — odrzekł książę Heski — ale w takim razie każ wasza dostojność dziś jeszcze uderzyć na te dwa tysiące Polaków, którzy są w naszym obozie, bo jak tego nie uczynisz, to oni jutro uderzą na nas... Już i tak bezpieczniej szwedzkiemu żołnierzowi iść między stado wilków jak między ich namioty. Oto wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć, a teraz pozwalam sobie życzyć waszej dostojności powodzenia. To rzekłszy wyszedł z kwatery. Miller pomiarkował, iż zapędził się zbyt daleko. Lecz rozkazów nie cofnął i tego samego dnia jeszcze zaczęto wznosić szubienicę na oczach całego klasztoru. Jednocześnie żołdacy, korzystając z zawartego zawieszenia broni, cisnęli się jeszcze bliżej murów nie przestając szydzić, urągać, bluźnić, wyzywać. Całe tłumy ich wdzierały się na górę; stali tak gęsto; jakoby zamierzali iść do szturmu. Wtem pan Kmicic, którego nie okuli, jak o to prosił, nie wytrzymał istotnie i gruchnął z działa w największą kupę tak skutecznie, że pokotem położył tych wszystkich żołnierzy, którzy się naprzeciw wylotu znajdowali. Było to jakby hasło, bo naraz, bez rozkazów, a nawet wbrew im, zagrały wszystkie działa, huknęły rusznice i garłacze. Szwedzi zaś, wystawieni ze wszech stron na ogień, z wyciem i rykiem uciekać poczęli od twierdzy, gęsto po drodze trupem padając. Czarniecki przyskoczył do Kmicica. — A wiesz, że za to kula w łeb? — Wiem, wszystko mi jedno! Niech mnie!... — To w takim razie mierz dobrze! Kmicic mierzył dobrze. Wkrótce jednak zabrakło mu celu. Wielkie poruszenie stało się tymczasem w obozie szwedzkim, lecz było tak jasnym, że pierwsi Szwedzi zgwałcili zawieszenie broni, iż Miller sam w duchu przyznawał słuszność jasnogórcom. Co więcej! Kmicic ani się spodziewał, że swymi strzałami uratował prawdopodobnie życie ojcom, bo wskutek nich Miller stanowczo przekonał się, że zakonnicy w ostatnim razie istotnie gotowi są dla dobra Kościoła i klasztoru poświęcić dwóch współbraci. Strzały wbiły mu przy tym do głowy i tę myśl, że jeśli włos spadnie z głowy posłów, tedy już nic innego, prócz podobnych grzmotów, nie usłyszy ze strony klasztoru. I nazajutrz zaprosił obydwóch uwięzionych zakonników na obiad, następnego zaś dnia odesłał ich do klasztoru. Płakał ksiądz Kordecki na ich widok, wszyscy brali ich w ramiona i zdumiewali się słysząc z ich ust, że właśnie owym wystrzałom winni są ocalenie. Przeor, który poprzednio gniewał się na Kmicica, przywołał go zaraz i rzekł: — Gniewałem się, bo myślałem, żeś ich zgubił, ale ciebie widocznie Najświętsza Panna natchnęła. Znak to łaski, raduj się!... — Ojcze najdroższy, kochany, nie będzie już układów? — pytał Kmicic całując go po rękach. Ale ledwie to wymówił, ledwie skończył, gdy trąbka ozwała się przy bramie i nowy poseł od Millera wszedł do klasztoru. Był to pan Kuklinowski, pułkownik chorągwi wolentarskiej, włóczącej się ze Szwedami. Najwięksi warchołowie, bez czci i wiary, służyli w tej chorągwi, a po części dysydenci, jako lutrowie, arianie, kalwini. Tym się tłumaczyła ich przyjaźń dla Szwedów, lecz głównie zagnała ich do millerowskiego obozu chęć grabieży i łupów. Szajka ta, złożona ze szlachty banitów, ludzi zbiegłych z wież i rąk mistrza, a z czeladzi wisielców, urwanych od powroza, podobna była nieco do dawnej Kmicicowej partii, tylko tamci się bili jak lwy, ci woleli rabować, krzywdzić szlachcianki po dworach, rozbijać stajnie i skrzynie. Kuklinowski sam mniej był za to podobny do Kmicica. Wiek przyprószył siwizną jego włosy, twarz miał zwiędłą, zuchwałą i bezczelną. Oczy, nadzwyczaj wypukłe i drapieżne, zwiastowały gwałtowność charakteru. Był to jeden z tych żołnierzy, w których wskutek hulaszczego życia, ciągłych wojen sumienie wypaliło się do dna. Mnóstwo podobnych kręciło się wówczas po wojnie trzydziestoletniej w całych Niemczech i Polsce. Gotowi oni byli służyć każdemu, i nieraz prosty wypadek rozstrzygał, po której stawali stronie. Ojczyzna, wiara, słowem, wszystkie świętości, były im zupełnie obojętne. Wyznawali jednę tylko żołnierkę, szukali w niej uciech, rozpusty, korzyści i zapomnienia życia. Wszelako obrawszy jakiś obóz służyli mu dość wiernie, a to przez pewien honor żołniersko-rozbójniczy i dlatego; aby nie psuć sobie i innym wziętości. Takim był i Kuklinowski. Sroga odwaga i niezmierna zawziętość wyrobiły mu mir między warchołami. Łatwo mu przychodziło werbować ludzi. Wiek życia przesłużył w różnych broniach i obozach. Był na Siczy atamanem; wodził pułki na Wołoszczyznę; w Niemczech werbował ochotników w czasie trzydziestoletniej wojny i zyskał pewną sławę jako dowódca jazdy. Krzywe jego nogi, wygięte na kształt pałąków, znamionowały, że większą część życia spędził na koniu. Chudy był przy tym jak trzaska i nieco pochylony z rozpusty. Siła krwi, nie tylko w wojnach przelanej, ciężyło na nim. A jednak nie był to człowiek z natury zupełnie zły, miewał czasem szlachetniejsze popędy, był tylko do szpiku kości zepsuty i rozzuchwalony. Sam bowiem nieraz mawiał w zaufanej kompanii po pijanemu: "Spełniło się niejeden uczynek, za który powinien był piorun trzasnąć, a nie trzasnął." Ta bezkarność sprawiła, że nie wierzył w sprawiedliwość bożą i karę nie tylko za życia, ale i po śmierci, inaczej mówiąc: nie wierzył w Boga, wierzył jednak w diabła, w czarownice, w astrologów i w alchemię. Nosił się po polsku, gdyż uważał ten strój za najodpowiedniejszy dla kawalerzysty; jeno wąs, jeszcze czarny, podstrzygał po szwedzku i rozczapierzał w zadartych do góry końcach. Mówiąc, zdrobniał wszystkie wyrazy jak dziecko, co dziwne czyniło wrażenie w ustach takiego wcielonego diabła i okrutnika żłopiącego krew ludzką. Mówił dużo i chełpliwie, oczywiście miał się za znamienitą osobę i jednego z pierwszych w świecie pułkowników jazdy. Miller, który, lubo w szerszym zakroju, sam do podobnego gatunku ludzi należał, cenił go wielce, a zwłaszcza lubił go sadzać u swego stołu. Obecnie Kuklinowski sam narzucił mu się na pomocnika, zaręczając, że wymową swą wnet księży do opamiętania przywiedzie. Poprzednio jeszcze, gdy po aresztowaniu księży pan Zamoyski, miecznik sieradzki, wybierał się sam własną osobą do obozu Millera i żądał zakładnika, Miller posłał Kuklinowskiego; pan Zamoyski i ksiądz Kordecki nie przyjęli go jednak, jako człeka nieodpowiedniej godności. Od tej pory, dotknięty w miłości własnej, Kuklinowski powziął śmiertelną urazę do obrońców Jasnej Góry i postanowił wszelkimi siłami im szkodzić. Wybrał się więc w poselstwie, raz dla samego poselstwa, a po wtóre, żeby wszystko obejrzeć i tu i owdzie złe ziarno rzucić. Ponieważ z dawna znajomy był panu Czarnieckiemu, zbliżył się zatem do bramy przez niego strzeżonej; lecz pan Czarniecki spał właśnie, Kmicic go zastępował; on też wprowadził gościa i zawiódł go do definitorium. Kuklinowski rzucił okiem znawcy na pana Andrzeja i wnet wpadła mu bardzo w oko nie tylko postawa, ale i wzorowy żołnierski moderunek młodego junaka. — Żołnierzyk zaraz prawdziwego żołnierzyka odgadnie — rzekł podnosząc rękę do kołpaka. — Nie spodziewałem się, żeby księżulkowie mieli tak grzecznych oficerów na kondycyjce. Jakże godność, proszę?... W Kmicicu, który miał gorliwość każdego nowo nawróconego, aż dusza się wzdrygała, szczególnie na Polaków Szwedom służących; jednakże wspomniał na niedawne gniewy księdza Kordeckiego, na wagę, którą tenże do układów przywiązywał, więc odrzekł chłodno, ale spokojnie: — Jestem Babinicz, dawny pułkownik wojsk litewskich, a teraz wolentariusz w służbie Najświętszej Panny. — A ja Kuklinowski, także pułkownik, o którym musiałeś waść słyszeć, bo czasu niejednej wojenki o tym nazwisku i o tej szabelce (tu uderzył się po boku) wspominano nie tylko tu w Rzeczypospolitej, ale i za granicą. — Czołem! — rzekł Kmicic — słyszałem. — No, proszę... toś waść z Litwy?... I tam bywają sławni żołnierze... My to wiemy o sobie, bo też trąbę sławy słychać z jednego końca świata w drugi... Znałżeś tam waszmość niejakiego Kmicica? Pytanie padło tak nagle, że pan Andrzej stanął jak wryty. — A waszmość czemu się o niego pytasz? — Bo go miłuję, choć go nie znam; bośmy do siebie podobni jak para butów... i to zawsze powtarzam: dwóch jest (z przeproszeniem waszmości) prawdziwych żołnierzy w tej Rzeczypospolitej: ja w Koronie, a Kmicic na Litwie... Para gołąbków, co?! Znałżeś go waść osobiście? "Bodaj cię zabito!" — pomyślał Kmicic. Lecz wspomniawszy na poselski charakter Kuklinowskiego, odrzekł głośno: — Osobiście go nie znałem... Ale owoż wejdź pan, bo tam już rada oczekuje. To rzekłszy wskazał mu drzwi, z których na przyjęcie gościa wyszedł jeden z księży. Kuklinowski udał się z nim razem do definitorium, lecz przedtem jeszcze odwrócił się do Kmicica. — Miło mi będzie, panie kawalerze — odrzekł — jeśli i z powrotem ty mnie odprowadzisz, nie kto inny. — Zaczekam tu na waszmości — odpowiedział pan Kmicic. I pozostał sam. Po chwili począł chodzić tam i na powrót prędkimi krokami. Wzburzyła się w nim cała dusza, a serce zalewało mu się krwią czarną ze złości. — Smoła tak nie przylega do szaty jak niesława do imienia! — mruczał. — Ten łotr, ten wyga, ten sprzedawczyk śmiele się bratem moim mianuje i za kompaniona mnie ma. Ot, czegom się doczekał! Wszyscy wisielcy się do mnie przyznają, a nikt zacny bez abominacji nie wspomni. Małom jeszcze uczynił, mało!... Żebym przynajmniej mógł tę szelmę nauczyć... Nie może być inaczej, tylko go sobie zakarbuję... Narada w definitorium trwała długo. Uczyniło się ciemno. Kmicic czekał jeszcze. Na koniec ukazał się pan Kuklinowski. Twarzy jego nie mógł dojrzeć pan Andrzej, ale z szybkiego sapania wnosił, że misja zgoła mu się nie udała i zarazem nie przypadła do smaku, bo nawet do gawędy stracił ochotę. Szli więc czas jakiś w milczeniu; tymczasem postanowił Kmicic dowiedzieć się prawdy, rzekł tedy udając umyślnie współczucie: — Pewnie z niczym waszmość wracasz... Nasi księża uparci, a mówiąc między nami (tu zniżył głos), źle czynią, bo przecie wieki bronić się nie możem. Pan Kuklinowski stanął i pociągnął go za rękaw. — A, sądzisz waść, sądzisz, że źle robią? Masz rozumek, masz! Księżulkowie pójdą na otręby — ja w tym! Kuklinowskiego nie chcą słuchać, posłuchają jego miecza. — Widzi waść, mnie też o nich nie chodzi — odrzekł Kmicic — ale o miejsce, które jest święte, nie ma co mówić!... a które im później się podda, tym kondycje sroższe być muszą... Chyba że to prawda, co mówią, iż w kraju powstają hałasy, że tu i owdzie poczynają Szwedów siec i że chan w pomoc ciągnie. Jeśli tak, to Miller musi odstąpić. — Waćpanu w zaufaniu powiem: ochotka na szwedzką juszkę budzi się w kraju, a podobno i w wojsku, prawda!... O chanie także gadają! Ale Miller nie odstąpi. Za parę dni działa ciężkie nam przyjdą... Wykopiemy tych lisów z jamy, a później co będzie, to będzie!... Ale waćpan rozumek masz! — Ot, i brama! — rzekł Kmicic — tu muszę waści pożegnać... Chyba że chcesz, bym cię po pochyłości sprowadził? — Sprowadź, sprowadź! Parę dni temu strzeliliście za posłem!... — At! co waść mówisz?! — Może niechcący... Ale lepiej sprowadź waćpan... Mam ci też kilka słów rzec. — I ja waćpanu. — To i dobrze. Wyszli za bramę i pogrążyli się w ciemności. Tu Kuklinowski stanął i chwyciwszy znów Kmicica za rękaw, mówić począł: — Waćpan, panie kawalerze, wydajesz mi się roztropny i przemyślny, a przy tym czuję w tobie żołnierzyka z krwi i z kości... Po co ci, u licha, z księżmi, nie z wojskowymi trzymać, po co księżym parobkiem być?... Lepsza u nas i weselsza kompania przy kielichach, kościach, z dziewczętami... Rozumiesz? Co? Tu ścisnął mu ramię palcami. — Ten dom — mówił dalej ukazując palcem na twierdzę — pali się... a głupi, kto z palącego się domu nie ucieka. Waćpan może imienia zdrajcy się boisz?... Pluń na tych, co cię tak nazwą! Chodź do naszej kompanii... Ja, Kuklinowski, to waści proponuję. Chcesz, słuchaj... nie chcesz, nie słuchaj... gniewu nie będzie. Jenerał przyjmie cię dobrze, ja w tym, a mnie do serca przypadłeś i z życzliwości to ci mówię. Wesoła kompanijka, wesoła! Żołnierska wolność w tym, by służyć, komu się chce. Nic ci po mnichach! Jeżelić cnotka przeszkadza, to ją wycharchnij! Pamiętaj też i na to, że i uczciwi u nas służą. Tylu szlachty, tylu panów, hetmani... Co masz być lepszy? Kto tam się naszego Kazimierka trzyma? — nikt! Jeden Sapieha Radziwiłła gnębi. Kmicic zaciekawił się. — Sapieha, mówisz waćpan, Radziwiłła gnębi? — Tak jest. Srodze go tam na Podlasiu poturbował, a teraz w Tykocinie oblega. A my nie przeszkadzamy! — Jak to? — Bo król szwedzki woli, żeby się zjedli. Radziwiłł nigdy nie był pewny, o sobie jeno myślał... Przy tym ledwie podobno już dyszy. Kto dopuści, żeby go oblegano, to już źle z nim... już zginął. — I Szwedzi nie idą mu na ratunek? — Kto ma iść? Sam król w Prusach, bo tam sprawa najważniejsza... Elektoreczek dotąd się wykręcał, teraz się nie wykręci. W Wielkopolsce wojenka. Wittenberg potrzebny w Krakowie, Duglas z góralami ma robotę, więc i zostawili Radziwiłła samemu sobie. Niech go tam Sapieha zje. Urósł Sapieżka, to prawda... Ale przyjdzie i na niego kolej. Nasz Karolek, byle się z Prusami ułatwił, przytrze potem rogów Sapieże. Teraz nie ma na niego rady, bo cała Litwa przy nim stoi. — A Żmudź? — Żmudź Pontusik de la Gardie trzyma w łapach, a ciężkie to łapy, znam go! — Także to Radziwiłł upadł, on, który potęgą królom dorównywał? — Gaśnie już, gaśnie... — Dziwne zrządzenie boże! — Odmienna wojny kolejka. Ale mniejsza z tym! No, co tam? Nie namyśliszże się wedle tej propozycji, którą ci uczyniłem? Nie będziesz żałował! Chodź do nas. Jeśli ci dziś za prędko, to się namyśl do jutra, do pojutrza, do przyjścia wielkich dział. Oni ci widać ufają, skoro możesz za bramę wychodzić, jak ot, teraz... Albo z listami przyjdź i więcej nie wracaj... — Waćpan ciągniesz na stronę szwedzką, boś szwedzki poseł — rzekł nagle Kmicic — nie wypada ci inaczej, chociaż w duszy, kto wie, co tam myślisz. Są tacy, którzy Szwedom służą, a w sercu źle im życzą. — Parol kawalerski! — odrzekł Kuklinowski — że mówię szczerze, i nie dlatego, że funkcję poselską spełniam. Za bramą już ja nie poseł, i kiedy tak chcesz, to składam dobrowolnie swoją poselską szarżę i mówię ci jak prywatny: kiń do licha tę paskudną twierdzę! — To waść mówisz jako prywatny? — Tak jest. — I mogę ci jako prywatnemu odpowiedzieć? — Jako żywo! sam proponuję. — Tedy słuchajże mnie, panie Kuklinowski (tu Kmicic nachylił się i spojrzał w same oczy zabijaki), jesteś szelma, zdrajca, łotr, rakarz i arcypies! Masz dosyć, czyli mam ci jeszcze w oczy plunąć? Kuklinowski zdumiał się do tego stopnia, że przez chwilę trwało milczenie. — Co to?... Jak to?... Słyszęż ja dobrze? — Masz, psie, dosyć, czyli chcesz, bym ci w oczy plunął? Kuklinowski błysnął szablą, lecz Kmicic schwycił go swą żelazną ręką za garść, wykręcił ramię, wyrwał szablę, następnie trzasnął w policzek, aż się rozległo w ciemności, poprawił z drugiej strony, obrócił w ręku jak frygę i kopnąwszy z całej siły, wykrzyknął: — Prywatnemu, nie posłowi!... Kuklinowski potoczył się na dół, jak kamień wyrzucony z balisty, pan Andrzej zaś spokojnie poszedł ku bramie. Działo się to w załamaniu góry, tak iż z murów trudno ich było dojrzeć. Jednakże przy bramie spotkał Kmicic czekającego już księdza Kordeckiego, który zaraz odprowadził go na bok i pytał: — A coś tak długo robił z Kuklinowskim? — Wchodziłem z nim w konfidencję — odparł pan Andrzej. — Cóż ci mówił? — Mówił mi, że o chanie prawda. — Chwała Bogu, który serca pogan zmienić umie i z wrogów uczynić przyjaciół. — Mówił mi także, iż Wielkopolska się ruszyła... — Chwała Bogu! — Że kwarciani coraz niechętniej przy Szwedzie stoją, że na Podlasiu wojewoda witebski Sapieha zbił zdrajcę Radziwiłła, mając wszystkich zacnych obywatelów po sobie. Jakoby cała Litwa przy nim stoi, z wyjątkiem Żmudzi, którą Pontus ogarnął... — Chwała Bogu! Nic żeście więcej ze sobą nie mówili? — Owszem, namawiał mnie potem Kuklinowski, bym do Szwedów przeszedł. — Tego się spodziewałem — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki — zły to człowiek... A ty cóżeś mu odrzekł? — Bo to, widzicie, ojcze wielebny, powiedział mi tak: "Kładę na bok moją szarżę poselską, która się za bramą i bez tego kończy, a namawiam cię jako prywatny człowiek." A jam go jeszcze dla pewności spytał, czy mogę jako prywatnemu odpowiadać. Powiedział: "Dobrze!" — wtedy... — Co wtedy? — Wtedy dałem mu w pysk, a on się na dół pokocił. — W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha! — Nie gniewajcie się, ojcze... Bardzom to politycznie uczynił, a że on tam przed nikim słowa nie piśnie, to pewno! Ksiądz milczał przez chwilę. — Z poczciwościś to uczynił, wiem! — odrzekł po chwili. — To mnie jeno martwi, żeś sobie nowego wroga napytał... To straszny człek! — E! jeden więcej, jeden mniej!... — rzekł Kmicic. Po czym pochylił się do ucha księdza. — A książę Bogusław — rzekł — to mi przynajmniej wróg. Co mi tam taki Kuklinowski! Ani się na niego obejrzę. Kategoria:Potop